


Caring

by Omg_Im_lost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Suicidal tony, and fighting, gay bois, really just misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Im_lost/pseuds/Omg_Im_lost
Summary: They fight and then Tony is sad bc Steve hits them nerves and then they decide they're in love that's it really.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so please don't hold this to any kind of standards it's probably shit

Steve and Tony were fighting again, what else was new, their arguments had become more heated and frequent recently and it became a goal for the team to avoid having the two in the same room as much as possible. This particular argument had Steve going after Tony again, and he was so angry that he was just aiming to hit every nerve he could find and then dig in. "I knew your father, he was a better man than you could ever be." Shot Steve, "I'm adopted, open your eyes Mr. Angel. I'm not good, I don't do that," came the quick retort. "Well no wonder your original parents never wanted you, you're a pathetic excuse for a person, let alone hero. You aren't even a real avenger, your shit personality cut you out of that bit. You're just lucky to have enough money and smarts to actually give anything to shield, consider it as a gift to all of us for having to put up with your presence," after finishing his rant, Steve realized he'd taken it a little far, Tony stilled and closed his mouth, eyes glistening with unwanted tears. "Tony, wai-" "Save it captain, I'll just go. You don't have to deal with my continued presence any longer," He turned and marched to the elevator, making a beeline to the roof. Steve was left feeling guilty at the words he'd thrown. He was angry but didn't want to actually hurt Tony, he just wanted to take him down a few pegs.

\--

Tony sat on the roof of Stark tower, looking out over Manhattan. He thought over the argument with tears drying on his face as he lacked the energy to wipe them away. Part of him was still angry at Steve, but most of him just acknowledged that what he'd said was true, Tony was useless if not for his money or tech. He wondered if he were even essential to anyone anymore. Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were the only friends he had, and even then, he just drains them, he doubts any of them truly like him very much anyway. As for the avengers, he could just hand over his suits to shield and be done with it, he's just a consultant and anyone can wear the suits. He could sign over his tower, give his fortune to those who actually matter. Now that he thought about it, it was actually a good idea, give everyone the parts of him that they actually cared about, and end it once and for all. No one would mourn him much and he wouldn't have to deal with caring more about other people than they care about him. That's really the issue when it comes down to it isn't it, he was starting to think of the avengers as friends and his friends as family, but none of them could probably stand to be around him anyway. With that thought in mind, He marched down to his workshop to make preparations.

\--

Steve didn't know what to do, he knew he fucked up but didn't know how to fix it. Talking didn't normally work between them, but it was probably the only option right now. He made his way down to Tony's workshop, where he found the genius checking on all his suits. He looked busy and Steve wondered if he should just go, but he knew he had to fix things as soon as possible. "Tony?" He called hesitantly, "Ah, Steve!" Said Tony, whirling around with a fake smile plastered on his face, sending a pang to Steve's heart. "Look Tony," the captain started, "I know I said some really hurtful things, but I didn't mean them and I came to apologize. I don't like fighting with you and I'd like to make things right." Tony looked slightly surprised, then confused and then just smiled, "what are you sorry for? I mean, it was all true," he got quieter as he said the end part. Steve felt horrible, "what? Tony! No it wasn't true at all, you're a very valuable person and we all need you around!" Tony shook his head, "listen, I understand and appreciate what you're trying to do, but I already know that everyone would be better off without me. Don't worry though, I'm working to make sure you all get the useful parts of me before I do anything." This development shocked Steve "what? Do what Tony!" Tony knelt down on the floor and Steve sat down next to him. "I don't want to do this anymore Steve," the genius admitted, "I care about everyone else more than they care about me. I just can't take it anymore," a few tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Steve leaned closer to him and tilted his chin up until the smaller man was looking in his eyes, "Tony, you don't understand, I care about you, more than you could ever know," Tony's eyes widened, "really? I thought you hated me," he said quietly, "Of course not," soothed Steve, "I only get so angry sometimes because I feel like I'm not good enough for you, it frustrates me so I try to convince myself that you aren't so much better, I guess it didn't really work like I'd hoped it would," Tony let out an unsteady breath of air, "Steve you are a better man than me any day," Steve smiled, "maybe we should just agree on a happy middle," he said, and with that he pressed his lips against Tony's, who stilled with shock before returning the kiss with fervor. A few moments later, they broke apart breathlessly. Tony smiled and rested his head against Steve's, "a happy middle, he mumbled, "sounds about right."

They fought a lot less after that and kissed a lot more, receiving equal displeasure from their teammates.


End file.
